Talk:Bonooru
MM Scarecrow's Song? Name Majora's Mask How do we know it is Bonooru that appears in Majora's Mask? Couldn't is just as likely be Pierre? I did a text dump search of both their names yet couldn't find either. Is he referred to as Bonooru in a guide or is it just an assumption that has stuck since the page was created by a random user four years ago? If he isn't referred to as anything in any offical media we should probably make another page for the majora's mask character maybe named Stylin Scarecrow Oni Link 22:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, good point. I can't believe it never occurred to me that this might be wrong, since we're listing his name as the same in both OoT and MM. Nothing in the players guide about a name. Stylin' Scarecrow seems like the best option (there's an ' at the end of stylin' when he says it so we should probably keep that). We've checked the text dump, talked to him in game, and looked the official player's guide, so it's pretty certain now that he's not called Bonooru. I'll wait before moving anything so people can comment, though this seems pretty straightforward.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Badump. If no one raises any objections I'm going to go ahead and make a Stylin Scarecrow page tonight (Stylin as opposed to Stylin' because that just makes no sense) Oni Link 11:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It seems that conventionally, if a character model appears in both OoT and MM but is only officially named in one of these games, we put their information on the same page. Anju (unnamed in OoT) and Kaepora Gaebora (unnamed in MM) are two such examples. For now, what we've done on this page fits the way we normally do things, so hold off on making that page. Personally, I don't mind this convention too much, but you can start a forum about it if you like. Jedimasterlink (talk) 15:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :But in this case we have two scarecrows with the same model in Ocarina of Time and we don't now which one it is in Majora's Mask Oni Link 17:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed with Jedimasterlink, Problem?, etc. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes there is a problem. Two characters use this model in Ocarina of Time and there is no indication that this is Bonooru and not Pierre Oni Link 20:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::When you focus on the problems, you become a problem yourself. You already being a huge problem, don't know what it makes you. --AuronKaizer ' 20:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nonetheless this issue is still a problem Oni Link 20:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::At the risk of being a problem causing problem in regards to this problem... This is just one example of why our policy of extending names between MM and OoT when they were not intended to be carried over is a less than stellar idea. I've started a forum about this policy in general and would appreciate you guys' input there too. Regardless of the results of that forum though, I believe this is a special case as the unnamed character has 2 equivalents that we can't distinguish between, so I'm still in support of creating a new page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::My opinion has changed since the discussion began. Regardless of current policy and how that discussion ends, it doesn't make any sense to arbitrarily pick one of the two scarecrow pages to have info for the MM scarecrow. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and make the Stylin Scarecrow page tonight. Apart from lack of understanding of the situation there is no good reason that I can see to oppose this Oni Link 11:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Technically it sould be "Stylin' Scarecrow", with an '. It's kind of odd I know but that's how it's written in-game, and that word doesn't really work without either the g at the end or the ' that replaces it. I've seen plenty of words that end with ing written with a ' in place of the g, but I've never seen one just take out the g and not use an '.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 17:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I was aware of the apostrophe but deemed it strange enough to be ignored. However now that I go to make the page it just doesn't seem right to leave it out. I'm going to go ahead and make this now by the way. It'll be a simple copy and paste job. Would it be cheating to use the same info box artwork? The file is labeled as Bonooru Ocarina of Time so probably shouldn't then. Oni Link 21:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I'd just use the in-game one from further down for the infobox. It says it's from MM, and AK uploaded it and I know he is on top of the whole OoT vs MM images/3D models deal. I need to leave for a little bit at some point soon but I can help with the link changing if I'm still here when you finish. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 21:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC)